1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to methods for predicting the behavior of tumors. More particularly, the invention relates to methods in which tumor samples (primary and metastases) are examined for expression of a specified gene.
2. Description of the Related Art
Breast cancer is one of the most common malignant diseases with about 1,000,000 new cases per year worldwide. Despite use of a number of histochemical, genetic, and immunological markers, clinicians still have a difficult time predicting which tumors will metastasize to other organs. Some patients are in need of adjuvant therapy to prevent recurrence and metastasis and others are not. However, distinguishing between these subpopulations of patients is not straightforward, and course of treatment is not easily charted. There is a need in the art for new markers for distinguishing between tumors which will or have metastasized and those which are less likely to metastasize.
There is also a need in the art for markers of tumors, particularly markers that may also be found in metastatic tumors.